L'ultime tragédie
by LiLiz
Summary: c'est vraiment très triste...sortez les mouchoirs...c une fin...du tome 7...de mon cru...je pars de la fin et je remonte au début! Je sais je suis logique.NEW CHAP
1. Adieu

Adieu, c'est fini…

         Enfin calme, paisible. Enfin la paix, la tranquillité se dit-il. Ne pas regarder en bas. Respirer l'air qui s'engouffre dans ses narines. Il sent l'herbe fraîchement mouillée. Ne pas regarder en bas. Il contemple le ciel d'un sourire béat. Il sera bientôt parmi les étoiles se dit-il. Son cœur va s'envoler les rejoindre.

         Il voit flou. Il a les yeux mouillés. Il se sent libéré de ses chaînes. Oui la liberté, enfin pense-t-il. Enfin libre. En osmose avec la nature. Quelques gouttes de pluie caressent son visage. Quel bonheur délicieux et simple se dit-il.

         Ne pas regarder en bas. Il contemple le lac. Il semble être recouvert d'un voile de soie noire. Son sourire est figé. Des feuilles flottent au gré du vent. Ses yeux luisent dans la nuit, où se reflètent volontiers les étoiles. La Lune est pleine, prête à l'accueillir songe-t-il. Elle brille d'une lumière opalescente.

         Son cœur se remplit de joie. Le moment est venu, à présent, se dit-il. J'ai accompli tout ce que je devais accomplir. Il est temps de se perdre dans l'infini. Et de rétablir l'équilibre.

         Ne pas regarder en bas. Ni en arrière. Il est l'heure de partir. D'aller voguer vers les cieux. Une brise caresse ses cheveux emmêlés. Il ferme les yeux,  d'où coulent des larmes de douleur et de joie, respire une dernière fois l'air de ce lieu si familier…et saute.

         « HARRY !!!!!!! NON !!!!!!!!!! »

*Une âme s'en est allée pour rétablir la paix. Le monde se souviendra à tout jamais du merveilleux sacrifice de ce jeune homme à la cicatrice.*

Ce texte est une fin…possible que j'ai trouvé en m'inspirant d'une théorie à savoir en gros que Harry ne pouvait survivre sans Voldemort et que Harry serait obligé de mettre fin à ses jours pour tuer Voldemort, dans le dernier tome. Bon c'est un peu difficile à comprendre si vous avez pas tout pigé dites le moi je vous expliquerais ça mieux.


	2. Souvenirs

Bon voilà à la demande de beaucoup de gens j'ai décidé de continuer cette fic. Maaaais ne voulant rien faire comme tout le monde et innover un peu, je fais ma fic disons…à l'envers. Oui ben je commence par la fin pour revenir au début. Donc voici ce qui aurait pu précéder au chapitre déjà en ligne.

      Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son ami était trop silencieux, se dit-elle. Elle ouvrit doucement la fenêtre de sa chambre. Trop calme, trop mystérieux pensa-t-elle. Après toutes ces années, elle commençait à le connaître. 

      Elle contempla le ciel. Les étoiles scintillaient telles une pluie de paillettes argentées. Elle soupira Harry est perturbé, c'est sûr songea-t-elle.

      Elle repensa à toutes ces années partagées en sa compagnie. Toutes aussi mouvementées et incroyables les unes que les autres. Et à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire. Elle sourit à de nombreuses reprises, repensant à la jalousie stupide de Ron. Elle eut soudain le souvenir de la mort. Des morts. Multiples cicatrices pas tout à fait guéries.

      Elle se souvient, avec un amusement mêlé de tristesse, au fameux jour de septembre, où elle répara les lunettes de son ami. Souvenir si simple, si bête et pourtant si précieux se dit-elle.

      Elle contempla le lac, constellé de feuilles d'automne luisant dans la nuit d'un éclat opalescent. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur un banc, dans le parc du château. Elle sourit douloureusement  repensant à ce lieu anodin chargé de souvenirs inoubliables.

      Plus rien ne sera comme avant songea-t-elle. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes brûlantes. « Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle qui se perdit dans la brise automnale. Il lui sembla discerner un murmure lointain…Elle referma la fenêtre d'un geste las et fatigué. Puis soudain, son esprit devint clair, la vérité lui parut une évidence, et elle se précipita hors de son dortoir pour rejoindre celui de son ami. 


	3. Désespérance

Voilà le 3ème chapitre de ma fic toute bizarroïde !! En espérant que ça vous plaise…ça marche à l'envers hein -)

      Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. D'ailleurs, le repos l'avait depuis longtemps quitté. Toujours dans une lutte acharnée, poussée par la rage et la haine, qui lui laissait un goût âpre et amer sur ses lèvres meurtries. Embraser la souffrance, la colère et surtout devoir combattre l'être le plus abject que le monde puisse connaître…Tel était son quotidien, depuis le jour où son cœur reçut un coup de poignard : rien n'est plus douloureux que la perte d'êtres chers…Il respira douloureusement, repensant à ce terrible drame…son meilleur ami et sa femme…un si beau couple si plein de bonté…frappés par la dague froide et meurtrière de leur pire ennemi…et ce, à cause de la stupidité d'un traître…Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues balafrées de blessures si peu douloureuses comparées à la plaie intolérable en son âme lésée, qui ne guérira jamais…

      Il se leva dans un bruissement et regarda danser les flammes dans l'âtre d'un air pensif. « Je te hais Voldemort ! » murmura-t-il dans un souffle rauque, malgré lui. Cette créature cauchemardesque lui hantait l'esprit. Tant de luttes vaines, tant de souffrances endurées…Il eut soudain la nausée, songeant à toutes ces personnes décédées à cause d'un regard dégoulinant de sang et de jubilation malsaine. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avaient péri pour ce monstre putride, se dit-il rageusement. « Cela doit cesser ! » cria-t-il en brisant un carreau de la fenêtre éclairée par les rayons opalescents de la lune. Cela doit cesser avant que mon filleul ne me quitte à son tour…je ne pourrais supporter une autre perte, j'en perdrais la raison, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de vomir et de vouloir tout abandonner et tout cela à cause de cet être immonde et repoussant. Il tourna ses yeux obscurcis par des afflictions passées vers le panorama qu'offrait la petite lucarne de sa chambre. Il regarda non sans nostalgie l'éclat des étoiles miroitant sur l'onde noire du lac…Il se souvint d'une balade nocturne avec son filleul, une nuit paisible de court répit où Harry ne se souciait que des ses problèmes de cœur… A présent, son cœur doit être bien lourd à porter…comme le poids qui pèse sur ses frêles épaules…la mort le guettant au moindre instant… 

      Non, cela ne peut plus durer, pensa Sirius. Trop de tourments subsistent en ce monde à cause d'une entité machiavélique et destructrice… Mais que faire ?La seule solution…non non, c'est inconcevable…j'espère que Harry n'est pas au courant…il serait capable de…songea-t-il douloureusement…

      Il sursauta…et ne put s'empêcher d'hurler, se précipitant dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans même prendre la peine de se métamorphoser…

      « HARRY !!!! » 


End file.
